


老哥不在家才能玩的游戏

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: Dante最近发现了一个色情游戏APP





	1. Chapter 1

Nero最近觉得Dante有点不正常。

倒不是说他平时就正常。但是高涨的工作热情、连续两个月没拖欠的水电费、甚至减少了订披萨频率，这一切放在Dante身上怎么想怎么奇怪。

Nero仔细观察了一下Dante那摞快落灰的杂志，和他整天抱着手机戳戳点点又傻笑的模样，最后得出结论是他可能在沉迷手机游戏。所以狂接委托是为了氪金，按时交电费是为了wifi通畅，少订披萨只是因为废寝忘食。Nero松了口气，看来会得什么奇怪病毒的不是Dante而是Dante的手机。

Dante的确是在沉迷游戏。

他在某次和Vergil切磋时忘了把可怜的手机从兜里掏出来，再无敌的皇家护卫也不能阻止Vergil一记次元斩把他飞出来的手机斩到了异次元。虽然后来在他的软磨硬泡下Vergil帮他找到了手机，但他的屏碎了，信号也断断续续，可能是磕磕碰碰里挨到了哪儿，少了几个应用又多了一款游戏：“交互式养成”。

Dante当然要打开看一下那是什么游戏。可能是给小孩子玩的什么模拟人生。

点开图标，首先浮现的名字是一个没听说过的游戏公司，下面的发行时间是大概二百年后。这是什么愚人节企划吗？ 

然后是上传图片创造人物形象，要求至少三张以上。

Dante甩甩触屏不好使的手机，打开相册找了半天，最后选中了几张Vergil。没办法，只有前些日子恶作剧般拍下的Vergil午睡图才能凑齐三张不同角度的照片。对不起了老哥，Dante偷偷怪笑：可能要你养孩子玩玩。

随着人物形象创建——Dante盯着手机呆住了：这游戏竟然凭借三张照片就真的构建出了一个3D立体无比真实的Vergil。现代黑科技已经这么感人了吗？难道他也和老哥一样落伍了？

当进入游戏，Dante才明白自己大错特错。

这的确是个养成游戏，也的确是交互式。

但不是无害的Vergil养小孩，而是他用成人道具养成Vergil。

出现在他手机屏幕上的是Vergil无疑，头顶有两个空着的长条，上面写着润滑度和兴奋度，而右边像是一整个成人用品展示柜，有舌头，假阴茎，口球，还有一堆奇奇怪怪的东西。

这好像真的是R18分级。

Dante不自觉放轻了呼吸。他放大那个Vergil——不耐烦的表情，那种看着冷漠实际是在说我很无聊快来和我打一架的眼神，这根本就是Vergil本人——他眼睫毛竟然那么长的吗？

竟然还可以变姿势。于是Dante拖着Vergil关节处的圆点，让Vergil摆出了一个次元斩的架势。这是他见过无数次的姿态，膝盖微屈，双腿紧绷，一本正经，然后他头顶那两个空着的长条：润滑度和兴奋度中，兴奋度竟然稍微涨了一点。

这有点还原啊。Dante咋舌，摆出次元斩起手式的时候Vergil应该的确挺兴奋，如果这记次元斩能把他的亲兄弟给揍趴，他一定会更兴奋。

Dante试着调整他的肩膀扭转角度，却不小心点到了那件无袖内搭。操。现在裸穿外套的Vergil住在他手机里了。

Vergil从小就不喜欢出去疯，常年不见光的乳尖是色情到过分的浅色，放大后可以看到它们可能是因为应激反应，在空气里逐渐挺立起来。Dante戳了戳Vergil的乳头，虽然手指只能感受到冷硬的手机屏，可屏幕中它却像被手指摁住了一样，稍微凹陷进乳晕后又像布丁般缓缓回弹。

在手机里玩兄长的乳头好像有点不太地道。但这只是个游戏。Dante宽慰自己，你又不会去戳现实里的Vergil，这没什么的。

Dante的手指在屏幕上转着圈，看着Vergil的乳头像是真的在被人揪着揉捏一样挺立着，稍微放大后还能看到Vergil的眼睛往下瞅着自己的胸口，当Dante转换视角，从侧面左右移动手指玩他的乳头，随着那块浅粉色的软肉被从根部往前端捋动，Vergil甚至红了耳尖。

Dante觉得喉咙有点干。或许他应该关掉这个游戏，不再去意淫自己的兄弟。说真的，这以后他们还怎么认真打架啊？

但在某种冲动下，他看了看右边的道具栏，点了一下舌头。现在他的光标成了一个吸盘式的东西。Dante试探地点了一下Vergil的乳头。

操。这画面感也太真实了。透明吸盘般的东西咬住了Vergil的乳头，可以看到一根舌头正打着旋舔弄Vergil的乳尖，将它吸得红肿，又用舌尖戳刺乳孔。差不多持续了一分钟，舌头消失了，调整到正面，可以看到Vergil的右边乳尖已经被照顾得快要破皮，而他的耳朵已经红透了，脸上也不再是一副冷漠的表情，而是一种色情而无辜的迷茫，就好像还没睡醒，不知道到底是谁在玩弄他，眉头微蹙，隐怒地盯着空气里不存在的敌人。

……有点可爱。

或许他应该也光顾一下Vergil的另一边乳头。

但他又想看Vergil更崩溃的模样。

……我是不是被老哥掰弯了？

一边催眠自己这只是个游戏，Dante得以毫无负罪感地从道具栏点了一个粉色的跳蛋。它自带胶带，就这么被Dante贴在了Vergil右边的乳头上。

随着开关被突然开到最大，Vergil头上的兴奋度从一半的长度猛地蹦到了将近百分之八十。

Dante为Vergil过于色气的表情不自觉地舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

他攥着手机的力度有点太紧了，还好在屏幕出现新裂纹之前及时松了手，却不小心摁到了手机左侧的音量键。

一声喘息，那是属于Vergil的压抑的喘息从他手机里传了出来。

操。这也有点太刺激了，Dante因为这声音硬了。

这游戏这么仿真的吗？连声音也能合成？

Dante突然想到被自己嫌弃了很久的Live Photos功能。或许根源在他又在拍照时不小心拍成了视频，所以录下了Vergil的声音。

现在他盯着自己摒弃理智自顾自硬起来的下身不知道该怎么办才好。

他不应该继续了，这完全越了界。当好不容易回到他生命里的Vergil发现弟弟私下竟然对自己产生性幻想，他会不会气得直接走掉？

最后一次。Vergil不会知道的。他连WIFI都不会连。

于是Dante撕下那颗被胶带粘在Verigil胸前的跳蛋，努力不去看他右边可怜兮兮肿着的乳头——他点了点Vergil的裤子。他的屏幕的确不太好用了，连点了三次，Vergil光裸的仅穿着长靴的腿终于倒映在了Dante眼睛里。

操。这就是个错误。从头到尾都大错特错了——

Dante深吸一口气，转头就去接了个委托，回来时兜里揣了个新手机。

三天后，吃过晚饭，他插上耳机，做贼般先观察周围情况，确定Vergil还在二楼看书，郑重地拿出新手机，缓缓仰躺在自己事务所的沙发上，怀着莫大的敬意打开了那个APP。


	2. Chapter 2

距他怀着莫大的敬意打开那个APP已经过了三个月。Nero屡次对Dante迟来的网瘾表现出极强的好奇心，而Vergil不怎么关心自己的弟弟半夜不睡觉在玩什么，只是攀比似地也整夜整夜亮着灯，可能他默认这是个什么比拼耐力的比赛。反正半魔几天不睡觉也依旧精神百倍，在这种非凡的热情驱使下，Dante已经快把这个游戏玩透了。

有时当Vergil上楼，留下句自己要看书不要来打扰，Dante了然地叼着勺子点点头，一等Vergil的衣角消失在视线尽头，他就赶快拿出手机，脱掉Vergil的裤子，把他摆成坐在那里拿着书的样子，掀起他的风衣下摆，用舌头把他臀间那个入口舔得润滑度过载。

也有时候他会玩点刺激的，当着Vergil的面戴上耳机，把游戏中的Vergil摆成和他老哥现在一样的姿势，然后往他屁股里塞进颗跳蛋，打开充值后解锁的透视功能，作弊般把它准准地摁在前列腺上。想必他奇怪的笑容让Vergil坐立难安，因为一到这个时候，现实里的Vergil就会偷偷看自己的兄弟，那种尽力掩饰的疑惑和不好意思就像他屁股里也偷偷吃着什么东西一样。

就算你这么看我，我也不会把游戏分享给你的。Dante朝哥哥挥挥手机，成功收获一个不屑的轻哼，但那声音未免太软了点儿，尾音危险地上浮，几乎可以说是从喉咙里挤出来的一声呻吟。

再一次，Dante察觉到自己完了：他对现实里的Vergil也硬了。

从这天开始，Dante偶尔会觉得屏幕里的就是Vergil，或者说是他放任自己这么幻想。如果Vergil真的在完全没有润滑的情况下被突然插入也会兴奋起来呢？如果Vergil真的喜欢乳夹，喜欢被软软的小刺扎进乳孔？于是一切性幻想都有了另一种意味的真实感。

也许下一刻手机里的Vergil就会消失。这世上总有各种各样的风险，就算是他最喜欢的那家披萨也会突然店面装修，或许这个游戏公司也会在某天倒闭，然后收回所有已下载APP就像上世纪末回收问题卡带。又或许十二点的钟声一过，仙女教母的魔法就会结束了，到时候他就必须意识到，现实的Vergil永远不会任他这样，他是抓不住的一缕风，不知道什么时候一不高兴就会变了风向。只要Vergil不想，Dante就永远不能抓住他就像多年前眼睁睁看着他坠入了魔界一样。

于是Dante只能更过分地去玩弄Vergil，力求和他建立永远无法讲和的关系，把他们之间系上一个结，如果可以的话，他甚至希望那是个死结，以让两个人都永世不得解脱。

他今天给Vergil买了新玩具。说来也奇怪，商店里几乎没有用在前面的东西，或许这个Vergil命中注定要被调教得仅靠后面就可以高潮。他新入手的是一个扩张器。想想看，衣着整齐，屁股却大张着无法合拢的Vergil。Dante在心里吹了个口哨。

Dante没有用舌头给Vergil过多的润滑，他早就发现了在润滑度极低的情况下Vergil甚至进入状态更快。屏幕里，兄长紧闭的小穴一点一点吞进薄片式的扁金属，它只有一根手指那么细，几乎是毫不费力就整根没入，很快，手机里Vergil无辜而肌肉紧实的屁股就紧紧地咬着露在体外的把手如咬着一截尾巴。

Dante转动把手，随着柔软的肛口逐渐被撑开一条小小的裂隙，耳机里传出Vergil从梦中惊醒时发出的那种无意义的语气词。

现在Vergil就像是平常高潮后刚被拔出了按摩棒时的姿态一样，合不拢的肛口被迫张成硬币大的小洞，任他的大腿怎样颤抖臀肌怎样用力，那无形的空气就这么不可抵抗地把他塞满撑开了，泛红紧绷的括约肌紧咬着环形扩张器就像咬着一根透明的阴茎。

随着Dante又转动了几下把手，Vergil完完全全向屏幕外的弟弟敞开了自己。现在直径有多少了？四厘米还是五厘米？环状的金属箍在完全被撑平的褶皱边缘，内里大概一指长的片状扩张器陷进红肿的肠壁，调整视角，Dante可以清晰地看到Vergil好像这些天从来没休息过的屁股被撑开后是怎样一副色情的模样。

Vergil一定会不知所措，还可能从梦中惊醒，发现后穴竟然不受自己的控制，张成了一个亟待插入的小洞。如果是在战斗的时候他被扩张成了这样呢？想必Dante就可以笑他是不是被搞得太多，连魔人的恢复力都挽救不了他的屁股了。

这未免太刺激了点儿。

Dante求饶似地喘息一声，一边摒弃自己像个变态，一边把手伸进了自己的裤子。

感谢老哥的屁股，感谢次元斩斩出的APP，Dante觉得自己几十年的自慰生涯都白活了，他的兴奋度和Vergil头顶的几乎一样长。

这时他听到了脚步声。

传奇恶魔猎人的警惕性让Dante条件反射拿起身边的杂志遮住下半身——操他现在硬得根本塞不进裤子——

随着Vergil的声音越来越近，Dante坐立难安，睁着眼觉得脸热，闭上眼手机又烫手。

他的热度很快被Vergil再度燃起。

Vergil冰凉的手指划过了Dante的喉咙，虎口危险地比在Dante颤动的喉结。或许Vergil是想直接掐死他。

“是不是你做的？”

Dante迷迷糊糊，胡乱点了点头，根本没听懂他哥在说什么。性幻想对象突然出现在眼前的冲击搞得Dante几乎理智停摆了。在Vergil手指收紧的时候，他突然想到小时候母亲给他们讲的故事，奥德赛中当阳光照上底比斯绵侬的画像，它竟歌唱出声。

“你在想什么？”

“……我在想绵侬。”

Vergil松开了手。“你没有认真听。如果你听了后半段，就会知道那画的其实是安密诺斐斯。”

Dante才不管到底是谁在特洛伊阵亡。他现在眼中只有自己的兄长：他走过来，一身睡袍，像刚从睡眠中被吵醒，然后赤裸的长腿就这么分开跨坐在了Dante身体两侧。

这是连着三个月透支信用卡后解锁的美梦成真功能吗？

是真实的Vergil在他面前，拉起Dante的手从睡袍的下摆探进去，沿着大腿摸到臀丘，指尖碰到股瓣之间的小洞——

Dante一个激灵。

他不可置信地盯着面前的Vergil，他的哥哥轻哼一声，转过身来，掀起睡袍。

“是不是你做的？”

Dante凭经验判断Vergil的兴奋值已经快要满点。即使是正常地站着，他被长时间扩张的屁股也根本无法好好合拢，大开的肛口在空气中颤抖着却无法回缩，就和刚才他屏幕里看到的姿态一样向Dante暴露着自己内部蠕动的肠肉，只不过这更高像素，更真实，有这样的热度和触感……

Vergil从他的沉默和目瞪口呆里得出了答案。

现在他的膝盖卡进Dante的双腿之间，面露凶光的模样看起来是想扭断弟弟的脖子——或者直接拽掉他现在竟然还能硬起来的阴茎——这样的话四舍五入也算是Vergil给他打了个手枪吧？只不过是炸膛了？

操，反正他死定了。

但Vergil只是咬破了他的嘴唇。他哥哥的黑眼圈有点严重，所以之前应该真的在睡觉，也对，最近Dante玩游戏玩得废寝忘食不分昼夜，Vergil必须要被迫重新规划睡眠时间。现在他头发散下来垂在Dante脸上是烟花噼啪啪地火星四溅，舌尖尝到的血是剥开糖果前从玻璃纸外隐约嗅到的甜味儿。

可能这真的是美梦成真。


	3. Chapter 3

Vergil十分满意Dante彻底呆掉的蠢样。他享受于意识到自己给予了Dante一种影响。可能是他真的昏了头，也可能是这三个月的调教让他的羞耻心在到达顶点的同时底线也无限下降。某种冲动让Vergil去撕咬弟弟的嘴唇，舔他的舌尖，向他展示自己想要被逾越和冒犯的欲望。也许这就是所谓胜利所带来的东西：解除了胜利者对失败的恐惧感。

魔力在周身沸腾，他们像太阳和月亮共同升起，将感知中的夜晚照得亮如白昼，触摸彼此的身体如幼时寻找树梢上绑的绳结。

一声肉体撞击地面的闷响，Vergil和Dante滚到了地板上，嘴巴却分开没几秒就默契地又黏在一起如一对病入膏肓的亲嘴鱼。

然后Dante第一次在现实中舔吻Vergil的乳尖，吮吸小小的乳孔，Vergil胸膛剧烈起伏着，感觉乳头被吸得又疼又麻，连脊背都酸软起来，手抬起又落在弟弟的肩上，最后自暴自弃地把他往自己胸前按，Dante受了鼓励，于是更卖力地把曾经在屏幕上学到的招数往Vergil身上招呼。

Dante继续向下，扯开哥哥半落的睡袍，吻他紧绷的小腹，诚意有余技术不足地吞进他的阴茎，Vergil呜咽一声，像是喘不过气般向后仰头，大腿用力绞紧Dante的脑袋。Dante祈祷这是因为快感，而不是因为自己的兄长终于想起来地板已经多少天没拖了。

Vergil根本没有力气去想那些乱七八糟的事。他在兄弟嘴里迷失，觉得自己是一把正在被拨动弦的乐器，空气在他体内振动，不成调子却一下一下擂鼓般震得尾椎酸胀。

很快他就意识到这不是错觉：真的有东西在他体内震动。就像三个月里经常发生过的一样，开始只是温吞的震感，很快它无规律地剧烈震颤起来，直抵着Vergil的敏感点震得肠道发麻。

“Dante……”Vergil局促地颤抖着，紧咬着牙关挤出一句，“关……关掉它！”

Dante茫然地抬头，嘴里还塞着哥哥的阴茎，他对自己极烂的口活有所预料——但也不至于被强行喊停吧？他吐出Vergil性器时还挺委屈，直后悔没挑战一下柔韧性先在自己身上练一练。

然而面前的Vergil看起来根本不像是没有爽到。准确地说，Vergil快要爽上天了。他几乎是在前端没有抚慰的情况下呜咽着射满了小腹，一声呻吟噎在嗓子里，胳膊肘半撑着身体，仰起头僵硬着发抖。

Dante突然想到了什么。

他坐起来，在沙发缝里摸了又摸，终于找到了自己的手机：是定时模式。几天前他解锁了一个定时功能，好像一直忘了关掉。他心虚地看看Vergil，在他几乎化为实质的愤怒注视下关掉了那个跳蛋。

Vergil耳朵尖都红透了，但也没时间和他计较，斯巴达兄弟一个眼神默契地达成共识事后算账。

Vergil已经彻底准备好了。Dante没怎么费力就把三根手指直接送到了底，他的哥哥体内又湿又软，微红的穴口咬着他的手指，刚高潮后还在抽搐的肠道乖乖吮吸着侵入的异物，它不和Vergil上边的那张嘴一样擅长忍耐，抽插中黏稠的水声无掩饰地钻进两个人的耳朵。

可能是半魔也扛不住长期的睡眠不足，Dante和他轮廓相似的脸让Vergil有一种模糊的不真实感：没有血，没有战斗，没有从肚腹里掉出来的内脏碎片，一切都像梦一样，是梦突然在他体内埋进了快乐的种子，也是梦把一个幻象、一个投影、一种任意的缩写当作整个真实的人。

汗滴与泪滴混在一起，人类软弱的感情让恶魔手足无措。一直以来Vergil在努力飞向一个更高的世界，他要比所有人都飞得更高、更远、更久。而现在，当两根手指稍微扩开他臀间的入口，双生兄弟坚硬的阴茎慢慢陷进那个小洞，扯平细密的褶皱，把红肿的肛口一点点完全撑开，Vergil把拳头抵在泛酸的眉骨上，终于彻彻底底承认：这就是一切的答案了，即使是决意将自我都舍弃的瞬间，他仍有不愿意忘掉的东西。

Vergil下意识捂着自己的小腹，感觉内脏都快要被撞得变形错位，勉强整根吞下了兄弟阴茎的肉穴被一下下深捣，敏感点被抵得几乎发痛，当Dante完全抽出又再次浅浅捅入，身体被不可逆地打开后好像再也合不拢的羞耻感让Vergil兴奋得忘了自己有没有忍住呻吟声。

斯巴达兄弟曾无数次将冷兵器送入对方体内，无数次负伤，无数次快要死掉。但没有一次像如今这样。淫靡背德，放浪形骸，眼睛湿润，目光涣散，连半魔的恢复力都暂时阻止不了彼此身上留下暧昧的红痕。

Vergil被干得几乎发痛，感觉自己体内已经被生生操出了一个专为弟弟量身定做的肉道，不知道第几次高潮，眼前甚至出现雪花般的噪点，而Dante本能地一下下深顶着，喘息的声音比他还大，最后高潮时几乎是求饶着倒在Vergil身上将他射满，抚摸他因被精液灌满而胀起的小腹，嘴里说着胡话，两兄弟发狂般拥吻，彼此因汗水而发黏的肌肤紧紧相贴。

现在就算是世界毁灭，都无法再阻止冒着火焰的石块划破空气，嘶嘶地落进牛乳般的海。

温存没能持续多久，Vergil发软的双腿猛地用力将Dante掀翻在地，两腿分开跪在Dante身体两侧，皱着眉往下坐了一点儿，湿润的臀缝卡进兄弟正在变硬的性器。Dante的确还能更硬，在性的刺激下他正在魔人化。Vergil身后同样不受控制地拖出一条蓝色尾巴的虚影，感觉到自己正像一个快被灌满的牛奶瓶，如果以魔人形态再来几次，精液可能就不是痒痒地从腿根淌下，而是从嘴巴里溢出了。这种幻想令他头晕目眩，喉咙干渴。

他低下头，凑到兄弟的耳边哑着嗓子问：“到底是你赢得了我，还是我赢得了你？”

Dante同样灼烫的呼吸沉重地扑在哥哥耳后，“那我们需要取消中场休息，来盘加时赛。”


End file.
